Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed.
1. Prologue

**_Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style._**

**_Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed._**

**_PROLOGUE._**

He hadn't had a chance to fight back, they had followed him from the Temple, to the Senate Building when he had been going to see the Chancellor. The smoke grenades had concealed them long enough to sneak up behind him, then, even as he had begun to turn to fight them, he had been struck one hard, sharp blow to the back of his head.

Groaning, Anakin blinked and sat up. At least he tried to sit up, an electro-staff was thrust forcefully into his chest. Anakin cried out in pain, his body collapsing and convulsing on the floor of the ship.

"Let that be a lesson," the voice snapped, "don't move."

Gasping, Anakin opened his eyes and stared up at the man looming above him. "What do you want with me?"

Chuckling, his captor shook his head, shaggy black hair swinging around his shoulders. "You're going to be our... Entertainment," he told Anakin. Crouching in front of the Padawan, he grinned. "We're going to drop you off this ship, and then, we're going to hunt you down and one of us will kill you."

Anakin stared at him in horror, "you're insane!" 'They' wouldn't get away with it, he would escape.

"Don't worry," the man stood and grinned at him, "we always give our 'prey' a head start..." Walking to the door of the holding cell, he turned back to face Anakin, "it makes the hunt more... Exhilarating."

_Ok, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Will pick up four months later, with Obi-wan and Master Windu being dropped on the planet.  
_


	2. Chapter One

**_Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style._**

**_Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed._**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Landing on the ground at the edge of the forest, Obi-wan gasped and looked up at the ship, "we're in trouble now." Before he had finished speaking, the men in the ship opened fire. Leaping back, away from the laser fire, Obi-wan and Master Windu ran for the cover of the trees.

Pausing at the treeline, Obi-wan glanced back at the ship; they had tracked the group from the security holos in front of the Senate building, they were the men who had taken Anakin.

"Run!"

The cry had both Obi-wan and Master Windu spinning around, Anakin stood several meters away from them, out of sight of the ship. Obi-wan gaped at him, "_Anakin_?" he couldn't believe it, after the treatment he and Master Windu had endured, and what the hunters had planned to do to them, he had thought that Anakin was dead.

Anakin beckoned furiously as the ship came about, readying for another onslaught. "This way!"

As the two Jedi Master's ran towards him, Anakin turned and ran deeper into the forest; leading them away from the hunters. Obi-wan blinked as Anakin suddenly leaped up into one of the gigantic trees, he nimbly forward flipped over one branch, landing gracefully on a thicker branch higher in the tree. Glancing back at them, Anakin motioned for them to follow, "Move it!"

Leaping up after his Padawan, Obi-wan shook his head; he couldn't believe Anakin had survived this long on his own. "Anakin, how_"

"Not here, we have to keep moving." As if his words were prophetic, they all heard the ship moving towards them over the trees.

Looking back at Master Windu and Obi-wan, Anakin shook his head, the hunters had a routine, every three weeks they brought new 'prey' to hunt. "They don't capture adults, or Jedi knights." They were cowards, preying on children instead of facing someone who could fight back. "Why did they take you?"

Obi-wan smiled, running beside Anakin, "we were looking for you."

Pausing, Anakin looked at his master. For a moment there was gratitude in his eyes, it faded quickly, replaced by guilt. "You shouldn't have come," he whispered, sighing he closed his eyes. "You can't escape from this place," shaking his head, Anakin turned away from them, "now you're stuck here too."

"What do you mean 'you can't escape' Skywalker?"

Looking at Master Windu, Anakin shrugged, "I think it's pretty self explanatory," he said quietly, "there's no way to escape."

Frowning, Master Windu shook his head, "I'm sure we can find a way_"

"No, we _can't_." Anakin snapped, cutting him off. "And no we _won't_," dropping down from the trees, Anakin landed softly on the ground.

x

He lead them to a large, dead tree. The bottom two meters was nothing but a hollow shell, creating a deep shelter. Inside was a simple, yet comfortable living area. "we'll be safe here." Anakin smiled thinly and sat on the ground, "they don't hunt at night."

"Have you been alone all this time?" Obi-wan moved into the 'dwelling', the ground was overgrown by a thick spongy moss.

Shaking his head, Anakin reached into a small niche that had been carved into the back of the the hollowed tree and pulled out three fist sized balls of tough looking bread. "They bring others here every few weeks," the last group had been dropped onto the island a week and a half ago. Sighing softly, Anakin tossed a lump of bread to Obi-wan and master Windu.

"Where are they?" Master Windu asked, sitting down beside Obi-wan.

His eyes closing, Anakin shrugged and bit into his bread. "They're all dead," sometimes they lasted only a day, some managed to survive a couple of weeks - the last group had been shot down before they reached the trees, there had been nothing he could do.

"And you haven't tried to escape?" Obi-wan had thought that Anakin would have found a way to free himself by now, it wasn't like his Padawan to give up.

"I've tried," Anakin snapped, shooting a defensive glare at his Master. "I've tried eight times to escape," he told them, his voice low, but firm, "and I've failed every time."

"Well, now you have help_"

"It won't make a difference, I've tried to escape with help, I've tried on my own." Anakin shook his head and reached up behind him, taking a thick piece of bark that had been hanging from the wall. And passed it to Obi-wan, "trying to escape just gets you killed."

On one side of the bark, names had been written - over two dozen. Obi-wan stared at Anakin in horror, "They're all dead?"

Anakin nodded, "I started writing their names so that if I got away, their families could be informed." Sighing, Anakin shrugged, "now it's just a way to remember them."

"Why is it impossible to escape?" Master Windu was also horrified by the number of children that had been killed.

"Because they have a Ysalamiri on board they ship," Anakin spoke softly, looking own at his feet, "the walls, floor and ceiling are electrified and they have a lot of weapons... Including lightsabers they take from Jedi."

Obi-wan blinked, it was very efficient, and he could see why Anakin hadn't been able to escape. "With everything you know, we should be able to think of something." They had to, there had to be some way to escape.

"I told you, escape isn't possible." Anakin shook his head, "All you can do is survive."


	3. Chapter Two

**_Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style._**

**_Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed._**

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

He'd been awake for hours, staring out into the darkened forest. As the sky began to lighten Anakin stood, glancing over to where Obi-wan and Master Windu were sleeping he sighed softly; bending over his Master, Anakin shook Obi-wan's shoulder. "We need to move," the hunters started early and he wanted to be well away from the shelter before then.

Obi-wan blinked and nudged Master Windu awake, "what?"

"It's not a good idea to stay in one place too long," Anakin said, grabbing a water canteen that he had stolen from the hunters along with the last of the bread, and a bundle of cloth strips that had once been his cloak. "We need to move before they start hunting."

It was his casual tone that shocked Obi-wan the most, Anakin was so used to what happened here, so accustomed to it - he had accepted that it was how had to be, in his eyes it would never end. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere really," Anakin shrugged, "if you move around during the day, they can't find you as easy." he slipped out of the tree-shelter and looked back at them, "at night is the only safe time to stop and rest," and even that wasn't guaranteed.

x

"Is that the only shelter you have?" It seemed unlikely that the hunters could go four months, and not find where Anakin was staying.

Shaking his head, Anakin barely glanced over his shoulder at Obi-wan as he walked through the undergrowth. "I have a few places," it was daylight now, and minute the hunters would start hunting them. "I alternate between them to keep the hunters off my trail."

Pausing, he turned to face the two Jedi Masters. "How did you find them?" It wouldn't have been easy, the hunters were very experienced at hiding their tracks.

"We identified them from security holos outside the Senate Building, but finding them was difficult." Obi-wan smiled at Anakin, "Chancellor Palpatine is very worried about you." The Chancellor had been hounding the Jedi from the moment they had found out about Anakin's abduction; it had been the Chancellor who had discovered the security footage.

Anakin suddenly frowned, his gaze looking at something behind them. "Are either of you hurt?" He asked, looking down and quickly checking himself for any injuries.

"Not that I know of," Master Windu frowned, "why?"

"We're leaving a blood trail..." Anakin looked at Obi-wan and groaned, closing his eyes he clenched his right hand into a fist. Taking a deep breath, he pulled one of the strips from the bundle he held under one arm and tossed it to Obi-wan. "tie that around your leg," he said, nodding down at the small gash across his Master's calf; it had bled all the way down his leg to the ground, leaving smears as he had walked.

Anakin groaned again, they might as well have put a neon sign saying 'here we are'. If it had been anyone else, he would have yelled at him. "Stay here," he said starting back the way they had come, kicking leaves over the trail of blood.

"Anakin_"

Looking back at Obi-wan, Anakin shook his head, "if they find the blood, it'll lead them straight to us." he told his Master as he continued walking back, away from them.

x

Watching Anakin leave, Obi-wan sighed, "it never crossed my mind to think how this would have effected him."

Anakin had changed, he was withdrawn and distant, but it was the way he had given up that surprised Obi-wan the most; in the last seven years, he'd never seen Anakin give up in anything, no matter how difficult the task, he had faced it head on and had never backed down.

Master Windu nodded, after watching so many people die, knowing that he might share their fate; it wasn't surprising that Anakin had changed. "Getting out of here, will be difficult."

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, "these men certainly know what they're doing." They had obviously been at it a long time.

xx

Anakin froze as he scuffed leaves over a smear of blood, a head of him, a figure moved, hunched over, looking at the ground. Closing his eyes, Anakin stepped back_

The crunching snap of the stick under his foot made the hunter look up, Anakin swore under his breath as he locked eyes with him; this was not good.

The hunter grinned, "oh look, it's our 'lucky survivor'." Shaking his head, the hunter raised his blaster, "you know all the guys thought it would be 'The Boss' who killed you." Laughing, he shrugged, "I never thought it'd be me."

"And it won't be," raising his right hand, Anakin clenched his fist, watching as the hunter started to choke. the blaster fell from his fingers as he clawed at his throat, Anakin glared at him, "you won't kill anyone ever again."

x

Obi-wan's head snapped up as he stared back the way they had come, glancing at Master Windu, he saw the Master nod, he felt it too. The intensity of Anakin's rage and hate, was shocking, "come on." Something was very wrong, "we have to find him."

x

Anakin stared down at the hunter as he crumpled to his knees. He didn't say anything, just glared at him and watched as he choked.

"Anakin!"

Obi-wan's voice brought his head up. Master Windu stood beside, his eyes wide with shock. "what are you doing?!"

"What do you think?" Looking back down at the hunter, Anakin clenched his fist tighter, watching he stared up at him in terror.

Obi-wan gaped in horror, "Anakin, you're killing him!"

"That's kind of the idea," Anakin snapped, "he has killed so many of the children they kidnapped and hunted here," his breath shaking, Anakin glared at the hunter hatefully, "he deserves to die."

"But do you deserve to be the one to do it?" Obi-wan stepped closer to Anakin, "if you do this here, without a sentence or a trial then it's not justice, it's revenge." he was close enough to lay a hand on his Padawan's shoulder now, "revenge is not the Jedi way Anakin."

His eyes closed, Anakin gritted his teeth. His chest heaving, Anakin took a deep breath_

And let go.

The hunter coughed, drawing in a ragged breath as he scrambled back. Staggering to his feet, he turned and ran away from them.

Sighing heavily, Anakin turned and stalked passed Obi-wan and master Windu, "they'll be coming for us now." Once the hunter returned to the ship, he would come back with all the others. The hunt had begun.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style._**

**_Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed._**

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

Anakin, Obi-wan and Master Windu ran, leaping through the treetops as the hunters fired from below. Breathing hard, Obi-wan staggered, slipping on a patch of moss_

Anakin caught his arm, pulling upright before he could fall. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Obi-wan smiled at him, "thank you."

nodding, Anakin peered over the thick branch, jerking back as three blaster-bolts shot at him. "We need to get ahead of them," he said, biting his lower lip. "We need to split up."

"what? No!" Obi-wan shook his head.

Master Windu looked at Anakin and shook his head, "I think we should stay together."

"I know my way around this entire island," Anakin told them, "you're hurt." he said, nodding to Obi-wan, "and you'll need Master Windu to help you. That leaves me to distract them and lead them away."

Obi-wan shook his head, "we can think of something else."

"I've survived her for four months,' Anakin snapped, "I know how they hunt, and how they kill. If we stay together now, with one of us hurt, they will kill us all." Looking down at the hunters, who were still firing into the trees, Anakin took a deep breath. "If you head along these branches, I'll meet up with you along the way."

"Anakin_"

Anakin growled and shook his head, "I'm going. It's the only way."

Obi-wan smiled, "I was going to say 'be careful'."

Nodding, Anakin stepped away from them. "Go," he told them, leaping into a backpilp off the branch to the ground.

x

The moment he hit the ground, the hunters opened fire. Ducking, Anakin spun, running away from them - away from Obi-wan and Master Windu. he dashed silently through the trees, with an ease and skill developed over a long period of time.

Leaping over a forked log, Anakin grabbed a low hanging branch and flipped up into the treetops again. All around him, trees, branches and leaves were shredded by blaster-bolts, but none came even close to him.

Grinning, Anakin took a running jump... leaping over a ten meter gap, to land nimbly on a five centimeter thick branch, before twisting and springing up higher into the trees.

Now that he was alone, he began to think about what had happened, what he had nearly done. he shuddered at the thought, horrified by his actions. If Obi-wan hadn't been there, hadn't stopped him_

He jerked back as a blaster-bolt came inches from his face, shaking his head, he cleared his mind. he had to stay focused, couldn't let anything distract him or he would be killed like all the other children who had been brought to the island.

xx

"When did Anakin say he would meet up with us?" Obi-wan asked, gasping as he leaned against Master Windu.

Shaking his head, Mace sighed. "He didn't," Anakin had changed a lot in the four months since he had been captured, but how could he not after seeing so many people killed. "We can't worry about him now," they had to keep an eye out for the hunters, 'we can only ope that Anakin is able to out run the hunters."

Obi-wan winced as he limped heavily, his leg had stiffened considerably and was aching, sending stabs of pain with every step. "We shouldn't have let him go alone," although he hadn't really given them a choice.

"I told you, I know what i'm doing." Anakin leaped down from above them, starling Obi-wan.

"The hunters?" master Windu asked, staring dowward.

Anakin shrugged, "gone for now." it was growing dark, "apparently they're still not going to hunt at night, even when they're angry at me attacking one of them." he looked down and his shoulders slumped, "it's never happened before..." he whispered, "most of the time, I just push them away and run." He didn't know what had happened that time, didn't understand.

Looking up at Obi-wan, Anakin swallowed. "If you hadn't been there to stop me..." he shook his head and closed his eyes, "thank you. For stopping me."

Obi-wan nodded, glad that Anakin had told them it hadn't happened before. "I think we should find some sheltter, if there's anything nearby?"

Anakin grinned, "follow me."

xxx

he led them to a huge tree, leaping up into the branches before calling down to Obi-wan and Master Windu. "Come on, get up here."

Jumping up into the tree, Obi-wan blinked in surprise - the tree had been struck by lightning at some point, creating a crater from the entire trunk; branches had regrown, creating a leafy roof above them.

Anakin crouched in the middle of the 'sheltter', he pulled a section of smoothed stone from the floor, revealing a small fire pit, lined inside with more slabs of tin stone. it took him only a few seconds before he had a small fire

"Is it safe, lighting a fire?' Master Windu asked, as he joined them.

Anakin shrugged, "it is if you know how to hide the smoke." he reached behind him, into one of two containers that had been carved from thick branches and pulled out three dripping bundles wrapped in broad leaves.

Obi-wan frowned as he sat, "what is that?"

"Meat," Anakin glanced up at him as he placed the bundles into the fire. "It get's cold here at night, if you put the meat in water it freezes and the meat stays fresher for longer."

Master Windu blinked in surprise, "impressive."

Anakin snorted, "I didn't come up with it." There had been others before him, he had found all of this and used it to survive. He had also found the skeletons, had seen the glistening white bones still laying where they had fallen.

The hunters had been at this for a long time, and no one had known.


	5. Chapter Four

**_Padawan Lost: Skywalker Style._**

**_Sixteen year old Anakin Skywalker is captured by a group of outlaws who hunt 'Jedi Types'. Four months later, Obi-wan and Master Windu are captured by the same group while looking for Anakin - when he finds them, Obi-wan and Master Windu realise just how much he has changed._**

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

Obi-wan woke to the sound of fire crackling, frowning, he opened his eyes. Anakin sat hunched over the fire, shivering and wet. Wiping a hand over his face, Obi-wan sat up, "Anakin?"

Looking up, Anakin smiled, "we can stay here today." He said, nodding outside to the sound of rain steadily falling through the leaves. Snorting he shook his head, "They never hunt in the rain."

As he stretched out his leg, Obi-wan winced. "Was there anyone else here when you were brought here?"

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, "Aluma." He whispered the name, "she was here for three years." how she had survived for so long, Anakin would never understand.

Almost afraid to ask, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "What happened?"

His eyes still closed, Anakin let out a shuddering breath. "She was shot, saving me."

_Anakin grunted as he suddenly dropped to the ground, scrambling to his feet, he looked back up at the hunter's ship._

_"Don't just stand there, run!" __A hand grabbed his arm, "come on!"  
_

_Anakin ran, dragged behind the girl as the hunters began firing from their ship. "Who are you?" Anakin gasped as they made for the treeline.  
_

_"Aluma," she looked back at him and tugged his arm, "keep running, we have to get into the trees before_"_

_She screamed as the blaster-bolt hit her back, as she began to fall Anakin grabbed her and in one smooth motion, swept her off her feet, still running as fast as he could. _

_ x  
_

_She guided him to the hollow tree, gasping in pain the entire way, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Laying her down gently, Anakin froze - the shot had gone all the way through her back, exiting from the left side of her chest. In saving him, she had probably killed herself.  
_

_"Will I die?"  
_

_Anakin shook his head at the question, "no of cause no_"  
_

_Aluma scowled up at him, "don't lie to me..." She gasped, coughing as she fought to breathe, "will... I die?"  
_

_Closing his eyes, Anakin shook his head, "I don't know." he did though, could see her fading. She wouldn't last much longer.  
_

_Nodding, Aluma closed her eyes. "Three years...' She whispered, "I survived... three years... i was... beginning to think..."  
_

_Anakin knelt over her, waiting for er to continue. it took him a moment to realise she was dead.  
_

Obi-wan stared in horror at Anakin's tale, Master Windu had woken and was also horrified by what Anakin had described. Anakin looked up at the two Jedi Masters and sighed, "I'll never forget her." She hadn't been scared, instead, she had accepted her death calmly.

Shaking his head, Anakin took a deep breath, "i don't know how she lasted here so long, or how she could have found the strength to keep going." Shrugging, he wiped a hand over his face, surprised to find his cheeks wet with tears. "I do know that I wouldn't have made it without her," he had frozen on the beach when they had dropped him. If not for Aluma, he would have been killed then and there.

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed softly. "I know you're going to try to escape."

"We can't just sit here Anakin," Obi-wan told him, "we have to try."

"It's not that I don't want to believe that we could escape," Looking at them, Anakin shrugged. "I just don't think I could stand failing again," not after the last time, not after he had watched four children under fourteen shot to pieces as they had tried to flee back to the trees.

Obi-wan reached out and clasped Anakin's shoulder, "we will escape Anakin," he promised him.

"With your knowledge of the hunters, of this place, we can free ourselves." Master Windu added, his face sympathetic as he saw the emotions warring on Anakin's face; fear, disbelief, denial, longing... And hope.

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath. "Then what are we waiting for?" For the first time in over a month and a half, he felt like escape might be possible, he felt like they might be able to be free...

For the first time in over a month and a half, he felt hope.

_I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I didn't want to have everything happening at once. The next chapter will be longer, i promise._


End file.
